


Bed Crumbs

by Molebear



Category: Toradora!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Series, seven sins prompt: gluttony, suggestive but definitely very tame, there is a criminal lack of fanfiction for toradora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molebear/pseuds/Molebear
Summary: Taiga was always making messes - alwayswasa mess - but Ryuuji never once complained about having to clean her up.





	Bed Crumbs

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _gluttony_

"How did you already eat all of them?!"

Taiga scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Don't whine, it makes you sound even more like a dog." She was trying to come off cool, aloof, like his proximity wasn't _doing things to her_ , but she still sucked in a sharp breath when his hand trailed down her bare stomach, his fingers tracing a line around her bellybutton.

"Where does that food even go?" he mused, his faux exasperation already replaced by something much more promising. With hooded eyes, he gave her a long, slow look that felt like a caress. "You're so tiny."

"No comments on my size, please," she warned, reaching up to tweak his nose. "I could kick your ass with my hands tied behind my back."

He smiled as he drew himself closer to her, a knee coming up to nudge her legs apart. "I don't doubt it."

"Ugh, of course you'd be into that, you pervert." But when he leaned down to give her a soft kiss, she was smiling too.

There were crumbs in the bed and in her hair, but Ryuuji didn't seem to mind, preoccupied as he was with leaving a trail of kisses down her neck. He didn't even give so much as a sideways glance when she pushed the empty cupcake tin aside, knocking it to the floor with a loud clatter. Taiga was always making messes - always _was_ a mess - but Ryuuji never once complained about having to clean her up.

**Author's Note:**

> written in 2018 for the marvelous prairiewolf's [Seven Sins Smutless Smut](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/smutlesssmut/profile) multi-fandom writing challenge! taiga was the first to pop into my head when i thought of _gluttony_ , so... ;)
> 
> (also tbh the world always desperately needs more taiga/ryuuji)


End file.
